


The War is Far From Over Now (podfic)

by alec_castairs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Overlord Tony Stark, Accidental World Domination, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF JARVIS, BAMF SI Legal Team, BAMF Stark Industries, BAMF everyone, Civil War Team Iron Man, Codependency, Crack Treated Seriously, Dubious Morality, Fix-It of Sorts, Fix-It via Accidental World Domination, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Loss of Trust, Mental Health Issues, Miscommunication, Not Avengers friendly, Not Team Captain America Friendly, Podfic, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Tony Stark Has Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, World Domination, with a side of crack at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec_castairs/pseuds/alec_castairs
Summary: The world keeps pushing him, demanding, because what he did wasn't enough. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, but that wasn't enough, wasn't ever enough.Tony Stark was tired. But he had a planet to protect, even if everyone laughed at him whenever the prospect of alien invasions was brought up. He could count on one hand how many people he could trust, which was disheartening but then, what else was new?Or,In which Tony does not, in fact, intend to take over the world....unfortunately, everyone else missed that particular memo.[gradual divergence from canon, starting at the end of Iron Man 3. In which it's Tony's self-awareness, rather than his support system, that becomes a cryptid sometime during Phase II.] the podfic
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Maria Hill & Tony Stark, Nick Fury & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, past Tony Stark & the Avengers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	The War is Far From Over Now (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dont_call_me_Carrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_call_me_Carrie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The War is Far From Over Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799406) by [Dont_call_me_Carrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_call_me_Carrie/pseuds/Dont_call_me_Carrie). 



[Chapter 1](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aENup5Y1zGcFH7bxInhO9YLocIHM_6MF)

[Chapter 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1gTPWd-MoTHBXybkHtgnyAAnIVUzDrYr0)

[Chapter 3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1fNW-Ged8Ur6M-c-UzwPMjGdD8tBbpFMA)

[Chapter 4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10h9H_qk6aTBotkr0_XYZ3iohReUOTDOk/view?usp=sharing)

[Chapter 5](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NN92DXRg_VfwgFOVW98BPtpFXOf1yvop/view?usp=sharing)

[Chapter 6](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MEglCfA324KQf7COJDFx5ieKUMgu_PtS/view?usp=sharing)

[Chapter 7](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BB2x8Ki8-6eZwOFeuX4Nn70I-wlsoL3N/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
